The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, for example, a technique effective when applied to a semiconductor device including an optical waveguide formed using silicon photonics technology.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-66048 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique relating to a semiconductor device having a quartz-based optical waveguide having an optimum refractive index difference for each shape.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-131547 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique, in an optical waveguide having a curved waveguide and a linear waveguide, of controlling the refractive index of a core for making a refractive index difference between a core and a clad in the curved waveguide higher than a refractive index difference between a core and a clad in the linear waveguide.